


Mistletoe

by CanonCannon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Flirting, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonCannon/pseuds/CanonCannon
Summary: Prompt: Mistletoe“You ain’t gotta,” Daryl says, knowing his entire face is stained crimson. Probably matches the stupid Santa hat Carl had forced him into.Jesus laughs easily. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be saying that to you in this situation.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> First square for the Desus Writing Group's Holiday Bingo Challenge :)

 

 

The two men size each other up like gladiators in an arena. Jesus looks curious and a little amused; Daryl looks like he desperately wants to escape out into the snow so everyone would stop looking at him.

“You ain’t gotta,” Daryl says, knowing his entire face is stained crimson. Probably matches the stupid Santa hat Carl had forced him into.

Jesus laughs easily. “I’m pretty sure I’m the one who should be saying that to you in this situation.” He’s a little red behind his beard, too, but that could just be from the disgusting homemade beer Ezekiel brought down from the Kingdom.

They’re stuck in an awkward orbit under the shabby plastic mistletoe, neither backing away but neither stepping forward, either.

“Oh come on, guys, stop tormenting Daryl,” Carol says lazily from a corner where she’s wrapped up in a blanket. “Jesus, get over here and kiss me instead, honey.”

The whole evening has been full of laughter, and Daryl has been sitting against the wall wanting to be part of it but not knowing how. It’s not that he’s uncomfortable with the group—this is his family—but he’s never been great at parties, even before the Turn.

He’s never been the joker in the group, and he knows he isn’t funny like Tara and Michonne can be. Suddenly, though, he sees an in, a moment where he can add to the merriment of their little Christmas party rather than hovering around its edges.

“It’s fine, Daryl, we were just teasing,” Maggie is saying—but Daryl has already grabbed Jesus forcefully by the front of his blue button-down and kissed him full on the mouth. Maggie’s sentence ends in a startled shriek.

Jesus is also clearly startled but he plays along, clutching a hand in Daryl’s hair as the larger man dips him low, one strong arm around the scout’s narrow waist.

Someone lets out a huge wolf whistle and everyone is either laughing or cat-calling. Rosita yells something like, “Ayyeee!” and Sasha, on the couch beside her, shouts, “Get it, boy!” Daryl can even discern Rick’s shocked laughter, and making their leader laugh these days is a hell of an accomplishment.

Daryl’s a little shocked at his own boldness, truth be told, but he still finds himself enjoying the contact. Jesus’s body is warm and his lips are soft. For a split second they open under Daryl’s assault and the bewildered hunter almost drops the little ninja, but instead manages to haul him upright and break the kiss with a little smacking noise.

For the first time in their acquaintance, Jesus looks flustered.

The crowd around them applauds, giggling a little more when Daryl flips them off and continues on his way out the door for a smoke. From the cold porch he can hear everyone returning to their various games and conversations.

A moment later Jesus pokes his head out of the house long enough to say, “I should probably warn you, tomorrow I’m going to hang mistletoe everywhere I can reach.”

The door snaps shut before Daryl can say a single word in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a tumblr (https://canoncannon.tumblr.com) so I can keep up with the rest of the fandom a bit more... no clue what the hell I'm doing, but hey, follow me!


End file.
